Modern electronics achieve high levels of functionality in small form factors by integrating multiple functions onto a single chip. A common fabrication process that allows high levels of integration at a relatively low cost is complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS). CMOS processes build a combination of p-type and n-type metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) to implement logic gates and other types of digital circuits.
Chips may be exposed to ESD events leading to potentially large and damaging currents within the integrated circuit. Increasing integration densities and performance demands on CMOS chips have resulted in reduced device dimensions. The reduction in dimensions has increased the susceptibility of integrated circuits to ESD events. Manufacturers, assemblers, and users of integrated circuits therefore take precautions to avoid ESD-based damage. For example, ESD prevention can be incorporated into the integrated circuit and may include special design techniques for input/output (I/O) pins and pads to prevent damage to the chip during handling from the time that the chip is manufactured until the time that the chip is installed on a circuit board.
Effective ESD protection for a power supply pad typically requires a circuit that provides a low impedance path to shunt ESD currents away from the integrated circuit during the ESD event, but remains in a high impendence state when the integrated circuit is powered under non-ESD conditions. Circuits that include a clamp device, such as a semiconductor-controlled rectifier (SCR) are often used to provide this type of ESD protection in CMOS applications. An SCR typically provides a high level of ESD protection at a low capacitance, which is desirable for high frequency circuits such as application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) high speed serial (HSS) links and the like.